Mirotic School (OneShoot)
by cminsa
Summary: siapa yang menduga bahwa sekolah elit di salah satu sudut kota seoul adalah sekolah khusus para vampire? lalu apa jadinya jika seorang manusia masuk ke sekolah itu? akankah ia mampu bertahan di sana? annyeong.. karena aku author baru jadi mohon bimbingannya ya... :)


Title: Mirotic School (YunJae version)

Author: Chang Min Sa

Casts: YunJae and YooSuMin

Genre/rate: School life/PG

WARNING!

¤ EYD berantakan

¤ typos

¤ fluff

¤ boyslove maybe

¤ jika ada yang mengira ff ini terinspirasi dari film 'Twilight' tapi MAAF, Anda salah besar. Author justru tidak suka film itu dan sejujurnya ff ini terinspirasi dari manga Jepang yaitu 'Vampire Knight'

\(^_ _^)/

-All Jaejoong POV-

TAP

TAP

TAP

Kini, di sinilah aku berada. Berdiri di depan sebuah gedung megah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalku selama beberapa tahun ke depan. Sebuah gedung yang tinggi dengan halaman yang sangat luas. Juga, papan nama gedung ini yang tertulis di pintu masuknya.

'MIROTIC HIGH SCHOOL'

Sebuah sekolah menengah atas yang berada jauh dari perkotaan dan keramaian. Berdiri di wilayah tenang di atas bukit. Sebuah sekolah yang lengkap, terdiri dari gedung sekolah, gedung olahraga, lapangan, juga gedung asrama. Ya, tempat ini juga menampung siswa-siswa yang berada jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

"Kim Jaejoong! Hwaiting!" pekikku menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Lalu, kumulai melanjutkan perjalananku.

~¤ Mirotic Day ¤~

"Selamat datang, Kim Jaejoong! Semoga kau betah di asrama ini." ujar seorang namja paruh baya di depanku sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Nee, Seosangnim.." balasku sambil menyambut uluran tangannya ditambah senyum manis yang kusunggihkan.

"Ah, jangan memanggilku begitu. Panggil aku 'Appa' ne? Semua siswa Mirotic adalah anakku. Jadi, bersikaplah biasa padaku dan anggap saja asrama ini adalah rumahmu." tambah namja paruh baya itu lagi.

"Ne, Appa.." kataku sambil sedikit membungkuk.

Setelah jabatan kami terlepas, namja yang sebenarnya adalah pemilik dan kepala asrama itu segera mengajakku keluar dari ruangannya.

"Gurae! Kita ke kelasmu sekarang. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai."

Kali ini aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum dan sedikit membungkuk.

Begitu sampai di luar, entah mengapa aku jadi teringat akan siapa teman sekamarku nantinya.

_'Jung Yunho.. Seperti apa kau itu? Aku tak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu.'_

~¤ Mirotic Day ¤~

"Wuaaah~ capeknya! Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Rasanya badanku mati rasa. Hmm, jadi ingin cepat tidur." seruku sambil menyeret koperku. Sekarang aku tengah mencari kamarku sambil berbicara pada diri sendiri. Hihihi~ "Eh? Tapi di mana ya kamarku? Ini sudah benar lantai 6 kan? Jadi, tinggal mencari kamar 262 kan?"

Aku masih terus celingak-celinguk memperhatikan nomor-nomor kamar di kanan-kiriku.

"Itu dia!" seruku. Kudapati sebuah kamar nomor 262 di sisi kiriku, tepat di tengah lorong ini.

"Hmm, apa perlu aku memencet tombolnya ya? Toh ini kan juga kamarku. Ah, masa bodoh."

CkLek!

Segera kubuka kenop pintu itu dan masuk ke kamar bernuansa klasik tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseo.. Kim Jaejoong imnida. Ba_"

DEG!

"Nado~ Joneun Jung Yunho imnida. Bagapseumnida~ Mian, aku tidak mendengar ketukan pintu, juga tidak menyiapkan apapun untuk menyambutmu. Mianhae~"

"N-ne.. G-gwenchana." ucapku terbata. Entah mengapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini. Tanpa sadar, aku telah menundukkan kepalaku.

SRET!

"Kau pasti sangat lelah. Istirahatlah. Biar kubuatkan makan malam." ujarnya setelah merebut koperku yang tanpa sengaja membuat kulit kami bersentuhan.

"N-nee.." jawabku masih gugup.

Kulihat ia tersenyum sangat menawan. Lihatlah betapa proporsional tubuhnya itu. Ahh~ sangat seksi.

"Pergilah ke kamarmu." perintahnya lagi. Lalu ia berbalik dan membiarkanku mematung melihat punggung cokelatnya.

_'Ya, Tuhan~ apakah aku sudah boleh bernafas sekarang?'_

~¤ Mirotic Day ¤~

Setelah makan malam, memakan Bulgogi dan ramen buatan tangannya, kuputuskan untuk segera tidur. Tidak peduli barang-barangku masih belum kutata atau besok aku harus sekolah sehingga aku harus belajar. Semuanya sirna. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri saat ini.

Lihat! Betapa tersiksanya aku. Jantungku tak mau berhenti berdetak cepat sejak tadi.

_'Ya, Tuhan.. Apa salahku? Kenapa orang itu begitu tampan? Luar biasa.'_

_'Tadi itu.. Pertemuan pertama kami.. Ia hanya memakai kaos hitam tanpa lengan yang jelas mengekspos lengan kekarnya dan juga ketat. Oh, bahkan aku bisa melihat pahatan indah di dada dan perutnya. Juga celana kaos selutut yang membuat kakinya terlihat jenjang.'_

_'Lihat! Aku bahkan masih merekam dengan jelas penampilan pertamanya.'_

_'Tuhan, apakah perasaan ini..?'_

_'Benarkah? Yang kutau, aku normal. Tapi begitu melihatnya saja, pertahananku serasa runtuh. Aku jatuh cinta padanya? Pada pandangan pertama?'_

_'Tuhan.. Aku tak bisa tidur. Senyum dan tawanya masih mengusikku. Bahkan suara rendahnya masih terngiang jelas di telingaku. Apalagi ia tampaknya sangat ramah.'_

_'Oh, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?'_

Sekali lagi, kucoba untuk tidur. Menutup seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut dan tetap berusaha menenangkan detak jantungku.

~¤ Mirotic Day ¤~

Hari-hari berikutnya, setiap pagi dan sore aku selalu bersamanya. Namja tampan bermata musang dan bibirnya yang unik.

Setiap pagi kami selalu sarapan bersama dan makan malam bersama. Jika ada waktu, kami juga ngobrol di ruang tengah sekaligus dapur atau di ruang tamu. Dan setiap kami berbincang, aku selalu tak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Tak mampu mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang ganjil pada dirinya. Anehnya, aku baru menyadarinya 2 hari yang lalu padahal kami sudah seminggu lebih bersama. Entah mengapa, setiap di atas pukul 8 malam, aku tak pernah mendapatinya di kamar. Ia selalu pergi entah ke mana, tanpa pamit. Dan setiap aku menunggunya, aku selalu gagal karena aku tertidur lebih dahulu sebelum ia pulang. Esok paginya, aku sudah berada di tempat tidurku sendiri. Yunho-lah yang memindahkanku, itu kesimpulanku.

_'Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Apakah ini rutinitasnya? Pergi malam dan pulang pagi? Entah mengapa aku punya firasat buruk tentang hal itu. Oh, entahlah..'_

~¤ Mirotic Day ¤~

Esok harinya di jam makan siang...

"Kamsahamnida, Ahjumma..." ujarku sambil menyunggingkan senyum pada seorang yeoja 30-an yang baru saja memberiku satu nampan penuh makanan.

"Selamat menikmati.." balasnya tak kalah ramah.

Lalu, aku berbalik dan mencari tempat duduk di kantin asrama untuk segera menikmati makananku. Tapi, sepertinya semuanya penuh.

"Ah!" pekikku pelan begitu kutemukan sebuah meja yang sepi. Hanya ada seorang namja berbadan penuh yang duduk di sana. Kelihatannya ia sangat menikmati makanannya.

"Ah, annyeong~ Mian, bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" tanyaku berusaha sesopan mungkin. Bagaimanapun juga, aku masih siswa baru di sini.

Kulihat ia menoleh padaku. Tatapannya dingin. Wajahnya chubby dan imut tapi entah mengapa aku merasakan aura yang tidak baik pada dirinya. Setelah puas mengamatiku, ia berbalik dan melanjutkan makannya, tanpa repot menjawab. Karena kurasa ia tak keberatan, kuputuskan untuk di sana.

Kusiapkan sumpit dan nampan di depanku. Setelah berdoa sebentar, aku bersorak pelan, "Selamat makan."

Keadaan hening dan tanpa pembicaraan sama sekali. Hingga aku selesai menghabiskan makananku.

"Ah, kenyangnya.." seruku sambil menepuk pelan perutku. "Oh, ya. Aku belum tau namamu. Aku_"

"Kim Jaejoong, kan?" potongnya sinis.

"Eh? N-nee.."

'Bagaimana ia bisa tau namaku? Bukankah aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia tersenyum sinis. "Kau sekamar dengan ketua asrama, kan?"

"Eh? Ketua asrama? Siapa?"

"Kau pasti sudah 'dihisap' olehnya." potongnya lagi. "Mentang-mentang darahmu 'unik' lalu kau bisa mengumbarnya dan 'menggoda' kami."

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura di hadapanku! Aku benci orang yang 'bermuka dua'."

"T-tunggu dulu! Tu-tuan_"

"Kim Junsu."

"Baiklah. Junsu-sshi, aku tidak tau apa maksudmu. Dan aku..? Apa maksudmu dengan 'dihisap' dan 'darah unik' atau_"

BRAK!

Namja chubby itu tiba-tiba menggebrak meja dan segera berdiri. Aku pun hanya mematung karena terkejut.

"Shut up, Jaejoong-sshi!" bentaknya.

PLAK!

Setitik darah segar mengalir dari tepi bibir namja chubby itu. Aku berdiri dan menoleh pada sesosok namja jangkung di sebelahnya. Ia yang baru saja menampar Junsu, menatap namja chubby itu dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"YAH! Shim Changmin! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?" bentak Junsu. Tentu saja hal itu membuat semua mata tertuju pada kami.

"Kau yang diam, Kim Junsu!" namja jangkung itu berteriak lebih keras lagi. "Jangan buat masalah hanya karena kau tak dapat 'mangsa' akhir-akhir ini! Kau pikir hanya kau yang tidak dapat, semua 'vampire' juga!"

"Mwo? Vampire?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Tapi, hanya dia yang masih tersisa!" Junsu mulai menunjuk-nunjukku. "Dan sialnya, dia punya 'darah unik' yang hanya bisa ketua asrama saja. Dan aku tak suka!"

"Tapi kau tak berhak mengatakan itu semua!"

"Apa? Kenapa? Karena dia siswa baru? Karena_"

"Diam, Kim Junsu!"

"Kau yang diam, Shim Changmin! Aku tau kau ingin menjadi manusia, makanya kau tak tau bagaimana perasaan kami!"

BRAK!

Sekali lagi, Kim Junsu menggebrak meja. Hanya saja, kali ini, ia langsung pergi keluar kantin.

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

'Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Aku? Ada apa denganku? Aku punya 'darah unik'? 'Darah unik' yang bagaimana maksudnya?'

Pluk!

Sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh dan kudapati namja jangkung itu menatapku khawatir.

"Gwenchana?"

"N-ne." jawabku terbata. Ternyata aku masih belum bisa mengendalikan keterkejutanku.

"Kau pasti belum diberitau oleh ketua asrama." katanya lagi. Kali ini disertai sebuah senyuman.

Aku mendongak menatapnya. "K-ketua asrama? S-siapa?" tanyaku bingung.

Tiba-tiba senyumannya menghilang dan diganti dengan raut kaget. "Mwo? Jadi kau tidak tau bahwa teman sekamarmu adalah ketua asrama?"

"M-maksudmu, Jung Yunho? Jung Yunho adalah ketua asrama Mirotic?" tanyaku memastikan kesimpulanku.

Sayangnya, namja bernama Shim Changmin itu mengangguk. "Nee. Ketua asrama Mirotic adalah Yunho Hyung. Jika kau mau, aku bisa menceritakan semuanya, tentang..." ia menggantung panjang kalimatnya. Membuatku penasaran.

"Mirotic School adalah sekolah para vampire."

~¤ Mirotic Day ¤~

Srek! Srek! Srek!

"AARGGH! Kim Jaejoong cepatlah tidur!" teriakku.

Sudah 2 jam lebih aku hanya bergelung dengan selimut namun mataku tak mau terpejam. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.45.

"Arggh! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" teriakku frustasi sambil mengacak rambutku.

DEG!

"Jung Yunho..."

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba aku teringat padanya. Perbincanganku dengan Shim Changmin itu juga kembali berputar di otakku.

flashback

"Mirotic School adalah sekolah para vampire..." terang namja jangkung yang berada di depanku. Ia mengajakku ke taman dekat lapangan basket untuk menjelaskan ini semua. "...dan Yunho Hyung adalah salah satunya."

"MWO?"

"Begitupun aku dan Kim Junsu." matanya menatap langit, ia tengah menerawang sesuatu. "Semua siswa di sini telah menjadi vampire, kecuali kau." ia beralih menatap tajam padaku. "Seharusnya kau sudah menjadi vampire sekarang tapi Yunho Hyung terlalu baik untuk 'mengubah'-mu."

"A-aku bisa m-menjadi vampire?"

"Ya! Hanya Yunho Hyung yang bisa melakukannya."

flashback end

BRAK!

Aku segera mendudukkan diriku. Terdengar suara pintu terjerembab dengan kasar.

"Hosh~ hosh~ hosh~"

DEG!

Rasa khawatir menghantuiku. 'Bukankah itu..?'

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku segera melempar selimutku dan berlari ke luar kamar hanya dengan piyama tidurku.

Begitu sampai di ruang tengah yang langsung terhubung dengan dapur, aku terkejut. Betapa tidak? Teman sekamarku itu tengah memegang pisau dan hendak mengiris pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

"ANDWAE!"

Sekuat tenaga aku berlari untuk mencegahnya. Segera kutampik pisau dapur itu dan membiarkan Yunho menatap tajam padaku.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, YUNHO-YA?" bentakku keras.

Namun, bukan jawaban yang kudapat. Ia hanya diam sambil perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya. Baru kali ini Yunho tampak seperti orang putus asa. Nafasnya tersengal dan sesak. Dadanya naik turun seakan tak kuat untuk bernafas. Selain itu, kudapati kaosnya robek dan banyak bercak darah.

_'Apa benar yang dikatakan, Changmin?'_

"J-Jaejoong-ah..?" panggilnya lirih bahkan aku hampir tak mendengarnya.

"Nee.."

BRUK!

Ia mendorong tubuhku hingga punggungku terasa sakit karena menabrak lemari dapur. Pandanganku mulai kabur namun kucoba untuk tetap sadar dan melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Yunho.

Mataku kembali membulat. Yunho berlari mengambil pisau dapur lagi dan segera berlari ke kamarnya.

'Oh, jangan lagi!'

Aku mencoba berdiri meskipun kepalaku masih terasa pening.

"YUNHO-AH! ANDWAEYO!"

BRAK!

Kudobrak pintu kamarnya dengan sekuat tenagaku. Kembali kulihat ia sudah menempelkan pisau dapur itu di kulit pergelangan tangannya.

"ANDWAE!" sekali lagi aku berteriak dan segera berlari menghampirinya. Segera kutampik pisau itu namun kali ini gagal. Yunho mencengkram pisau itu dengan erat.

"Jangan, Yunho-ah! Jangan lakukan itu! Jangan!" pintaku sembari menahan pisau tersebut.

"Jangan tahan aku, Jae-ah! Aku membutuhkannya." jawabnya sambil masih mempertahankan pisaunya. Kami masih berebut pisau itu.

"ANDWAE! Kau tak boleh melakukannya!" bentakku lagi, masih menarik pisau itu.

"Jangan halangi aku, Jae-ah! Kau bisa_"

"Arggh!" aku mengerang tertahan. Darah mulai mengucur dari lengan kiriku. Sepertinya aku terkena pisau itu.

"Haish! Aku bilang juga apa!" seru Yunho. Ia segera melempar pisau itu begitu saja. Lalu ia melepas kaosnya dan segera membungkus lukaku dengan kaosnya.

'Oh, bahkan meskipun ia vampire, tubuhnya masih sangat bagus.' batinku terpesona, 'Eh, tapi itu..?'

"Engggh~"

BRUK!

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba Yunho jatuh terduduk. Ia meremas perutnya yang tadi sempat kusentuh.

"Yunho-ah!" aku segera duduk di depannya. Aku sangat khawatir.

"Jae-ah.. Kenapa kau menyentuh tanda itu?" tanya Yunho terbata. Ia menatapku tajam.

Aku teringat. Tadi aku menyentuh perutnya karena terdapat lambang hitam di perutnya. Entah apa itu? "Ehmmm?"

BRUK!

GREP!

Segera kutahan tubuh beratnya. Sepertinya ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Jae-ah.."

"Yunho-ah," kuhela nafasku panjang.

"Itu.. Lambang vampire-ku. Tak taukah kau..jika itu..bisa membahayakanmu." jelasnya disela nafasnya yang masih putus-putus. Aku tak ingat kalau Changmin pernah menjelaskan ini.

Entah sadar atau tidak, kuulurkan lenganku hingga menempel di bibir berbentuk unik itu. "..ambillah darahku."

Tak ada respon selama beberapa detik. Hingga kurasakan ia mulai mendongak dan menatapku. Matanya sendu. Aku tak bisa melihat kehangatannya lagi. Saat ini..

"Jae-ah?"

"Ayo, ambillah. Aku tau kau membutuhkannya." ujarku meyakinkannya. Aku sungguh tak kuat jika melihatnya seperti ini.

"Tapi, Jae... Kau..bisa..berubah menjadi..vampire." katanya terbata. Berusaha berbicara meskipun bibirnya mulai berubah pucat.

"Aku sudah tau. Dan aku bertekad untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"Tapi.."

"Aku tak punya siapapun di dunia ini." sepertinya aku tau maksudnya. Mungkin ia mengira jika seseorang akan menuntutnya jika ia mengubahku menjadi vampire.

Kusunggingkan sebuah senyum, berusaha meyakinkannya. "Jadi, anggaplah aku sebagai milikmu. Jadikan aku seseorang yang berguna."

"Jae-ah?"

Sekali lagi, kudekatkan lenganku di bibirnya. "Ambillah."

Yunho menatapku lama. Hingga perlahan, ia menatap lenganku dan mulai membuka mulutnya. Saliva-nya membasahi lenganku. Hangat.

Krauk~

"Eummpp~"

Krauk~

Srot~

"Eummpp~" aku mulai merasakan sensasi yang aneh. Gigi taringnya menancap di kulitku dan menembus aliran darahku. Aku mulai merasakan ia menghisap darahku tapi mengapa hisapannya terasa hangat?

Plop~

"Sudah."

"Eh?" kulihat Yunho sudah duduk tegak di depanku. "Cuma sedikit?" tanyaku tanpa merasa takut. Yang ada justru aku heran. Kudengar ia tak punya 'mangsa' beberapa hari ini tapi mengapa hanya 'menghisapku' sedikit?

"Aku tidak tega mengambil darahmu banyak-banyak, Jae-ah." jawabnya sambil mengacak rambutku dan tersenyum.

'Sepertinya ia sudah kembali seperti semula.' batinku senang.

"Gumawo..." katanya lagi, membuat hatiku hangat.

"Eum!" kujawab dengan anggukan dan sebuah senyuman.

"Ehmm, kalau boleh tau, siapa yang memberitaumu?"

"Eh? Itu..." mendadak aku lupa ingatan. Oh, astaga. Gugupku mulai kambuh jika dekat dengannya.

"Namja jangkung itu kan? Shim Changmin, kan?"

"Eumm..?" entah mengapa aku jadi tak mau mengakuinya.

"Gwenchanayo. Aku bisa jelaskan, Jae."

Perlahan tangannya meraih daguku dan mendongakkan kepalaku. Lagi-lagi aku harus menatap mata itu. Mata yang selalu mengunciku.

"Kau namja yang unik, Jae. Darahmu hanya bisa dihisap satu orang saja."

Glup~ aku menelan ludahku.

"Ada juga darah yang bisa dihisap semua vampire dan ada darah yang bisa langsung membuat vampire biasa menjadi vampire murni." jelasnya.

"Dan kau yang paling unik bagiku.." perlahan ia mendekatkan tubuh kami hingga tak ada lagi jarak diantara kami. Ia menopang dagunya di ceruk leherku. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya. "Mianhae~"

"Anniyo. Kau bisa mengambil semua darahku, Yunn.."

"Hei.." Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya. Menatapku heran. "Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Hmmm? A-aku.. Aku.." kataku gugup. Kembali kutundukkan kepalaku.

"Katakan dengan jelas, Jae.." ia menggenggam tanganku.

'Tak tau kah kau, jika kau menyentuhku, aku akan semakin gugup.'

"Aku..menyukaimu.. Yunn.. Saranghae~" kataku sambil menatap matanya.

BRUK!

Dan tanpa aba-aba, ia menumbrukku.

"Haish~ Yunho pabo! Kenapa justru pingsan disaat penting, eoh?" gerutuku kesal. "Susah-susah mengatakan, eh, kau malah pingsan."

"Zzzz~"

Aku mendengar hembusan nafasnya dari jarak sedekat ini. Rasanya hangat.

Pelan-pelan, kutarik wajah tampannya yang sepertinya lebih suka bersembunyi di ceruk leherku daripada menatapku.

"Mianhae.. Aku mencuri ciumanmu, Yunn.."

Perlahan, aku mengeliminasi jarak diantara wajah kami. Meski matanya terpejam, bagiku Yunho tetaplah tampan.

CHU~

"Eummmphh~ mmppckckck"

Beberapa detik di awal, aku merasa bahwa aku yang memegang kendali. Tapi tak lama kemudian, kurasakan ia meresponku. Ia menghisap dan menggigit bibirku hingga berdarah. Lalu, ia menghisap darahku lagi.

_'Sepertinya kau masih lapar, Vampire Jung..'_

~¤ Mirotic Day ¤~

Semenjak malam itu...

Hari-hariku semakin hangat. Berkat Yunnie, aku menjadi seperti ini. Ceria, banyak bicara, bahkan suka menggodanya. Hahaha~ ternyata tak salah aku membiarkan diriku menjadi vampire, asalkan bisa bersama Yunnie. Semua masalah bisa teratasi.

Begitupun dengan Changmin. Vampire murni itu menjadi dongsaeng-ku. Aku tak takut padanya karena meskipun darah kami cocok, toh Changmin ingin menjadi manusia. Jadi Changmin tak mungkin mau menghisap darahku.

Begitu juga aku, aku semakin tau tentang asrama Mirotic. Untuk apa sekolah ini, bagaimana sistemnya, dan bahkan urusan yang paling rahasia di Mirotic.

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

Beberapa orang mulai masuk ke Mirotic. Seorang yeoja, sahabat Junsu, yang sekamar dengan Changmin dan menyelamatkan hidupnya. Juga seorang namja berjidat lebar yang menjadi teman sekamar Junsu.

Perlahan, cerita kami bertambah. Semakin seru. Penuh air mata dan tawa.

Bersama Yunnie dan Changmin, kami akan memulai cerita baru dan mengubah asrama Mirotic.

= THE END =

N/B: Mianhae / jelek ya? YunJae-nya gak berasa ya? Biar deh, yang penting dah aku coba semaksimal mungkin.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya? Like and comment sangat dibutuhkan.


End file.
